Naruto The Black Star  Unleashed
by Dinowolf
Summary: Adopted from Isom.  Bored inside his cage, Kyuubi finds something interesting in Naruto's DNA and decides to change things around.  Now Naruto gains the power of Star Killer and Alex Mercer.  Strong/Smarter Naruto. Naru/Hina, but may become Naru/Harem.
1. Chapter 1: Konoha's New Bloodlines

I do not own Naruto, [PROTOTYPE], or Star Wars: The Force Unleashed or any of their characters. If I did own any of those, I would be pretty happy. Any OC's I come up with or other original ideas I come up with, I do have a claim to… This story was originally started by Isom, who gave me permission to adopt this story and run with it along with some of my own changes.

"Speaking"

'_Thinking, Letters, Flashbacks, Memories, Telepathy'_

Attacks, Jutsus, Force abilities, etc.

"**Bijuu, Summons, Armored Naruto talking"**

'_**Bijuu, Summons, Armored Naruto thinking'**_

Now on with the story…

Chapter 1: Konoha's New Bloodlines.

Naruto was sitting in his favorite seat at Ichiraku's Ramen Stand enjoying a bowl of ramen being paid for by Iruka after having spent the last couple of hours cleaning up the Hokage monument from the prank he pulled earlier in the day. As Naruto was enjoying himself, Iruka turned to him and asked, "Naruto, why were you doing that to the monument? Don't you know who the Hokage are?"

Naruto smirked slightly and turned to Iruka as he said, "Of course! Basically, those that receive the Hokage name are the, are the strongest of the village, right?" Naruto took another bite of ramen before continuing, "And among them was the Yondaime; a hero who sacrificed himself to stop the Kyuubi."

Iruka nodded and asked, "Okay, so then why?"

Naruto smiles and says, "One day _I_ am going to get the Hokage name… and then surpass all previous Hokages that came before! When that day comes, everyone will recognize me!" Iruka was honestly surprised with his declaration and that is when Naruto scratched the back of his head and asked, "By the way Iruka-sensei? Could I try on your headband?"

Iruka reached to his headband and said, "Oh this?" He then chuckled and said, "Sorry, but no. You get this after you graduate. This is a symbol that you've come of age. Maybe you will get one Monday." Naruto groaned in annoyance but complied. Iruka then looked at the time and said, "C'mon Naruto, you better get home so you can use the weekend to get ready for the test."

Naruto nodded and wished Iruka a good night then headed back to his apartment. Once inside, he sighed and headed into the bathroom to get a shower and ready for bed. Once he was finished, he turned to his reflection in the mirror and sighed as he said to himself, "I wonder how much longer I will need to keep that mask up. First I need build up my skills to where I don't need to worry about people seeing the real me. At the rate I'm going, I will probably need to make Chunin before I can finally drop it…" The mask was referring to this idiot mast he put up. He put it up to make people think he was harmless so they would leave him alone. He didn't know why everyone didn't like him, but he just left it alone.

He then headed into his bedroom and as he lay down on the bed, he muttered to himself, "All I need is to get that damn Bunshin no Jutsu down and I should be able to graduate." He then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, not knowing what was occurring within him at the same time.

Kyuubi sat in his cage drumming his claws on the ground. He was looking at Naruto's DNA and was looking through the multiple strands. Right now he was bored as heck. He couldn't see anything of interest.

**"Other then his parents this kid doesn't have any interesting ancestors,"** Kyuubi said to no one in particular. After a few moments, he yelled, **"I swear if I don't find anything good I'm going to go insane!"**

It was then that he noticed something strange. He noticed a strange form of DNA from one of Naruto forefathers. He also noticed that there was the smell of death about it. I'm not sure how he could smell that from DNA, but let's just say he could.

Kyuubi felt his curiosity rise. He looked into it and saw the man's life. His eyes widened and smiled as he saw what was happening. He saw a man in a black leather jacket with a red design on the back with the hood pulled up. He saw the man charge at an army of soldiers. The soldiers shot at him. The bullets hit him, but they didn't do anything to hurt him. Then black and red tentacles spread across his arms. His arms became bulkier and spikes sprouted over a now bulkier upper arm. His hands grew larger and three talons grew out of his hand replacing his fingers and a bladed thumb replaced the regular one. The man then swung is claws at the soldiers in his path. Each swing sliced through each one and tore them apart.

While he was slicing soldiers one snuck up behind him with large cannon. The man turned and noticed. The soldier fired the weapon. The man's left arm turned into a large shield and took the blast. His other arm turned into a small bladed thing. He then shot an arm out and the thing that replaced his hand shot off and connected with the man. Then it retracted pulling the soldier to him. Then the man's shield arm turned into a massive blade and shoved it into the soldier's chest.

Kyuubi cut things off from there. He was rather interested. He knew with those kinds of powers the kid he was sealed inside would become incredibly powerful. However he felt like the kid needed an edge. If everyone thought he only could fight physically then they might not expect him to pull something else.

He started to can the DNA against to find someone else with incredible skill… and boy did he find one. There was the memories of a man in a place where the technology far surpassed the kind the human's had. He saw this one fight against armies of flying solders, large machines and strange creatures the likes he had never seen before. The man used these strange cylinders that summoned blades of light that cut through his enemies like a knife through hot butter. He shot lightning from his fingertips at will, lifted things with his mind, controlled people with his mind and could send out waves of energy just by focusing. He could combine these techniques with his weapons. He also saw that certain crystals had different effects on enemies.

**"This,"** the fox said with an evil grin, **"is really going to help out the kid. It's a good thing it's Friday night. The kid's going to need to practice with his new powers. Plus he's going to need time to make those weapons."**

Kyuubi then sent everything he saw into the boy's mind. As he did he smirked knowing his container was no longer going to be quite so weak. He then sent out some of his chakra to make a few changes to his DNA so he could use the same abilities as the first one. He then noticed that the second one didn't use chakra to use those techniques. The fox stopped thinking.

He got an idea. He then sent out some more chakra to create some more coils for this power. What was it called….oh yes The Force.

While this was going on Naruto, the fox's container tossed and turned under his sheets. He saw the visions and felt his body burn. Luckily the fox was putting Naruto further under so he could see all the things his ancestors could do. Naruto's body burned as his body expanded and grew taller and more muscular and the new coils were added. Needless to say… Naruto had a very rough night.

The next morning…

Naruto woke up groggily as he cursed the shining object in the sky. He slowly dragged himself out of bed and into his bathroom. He walked to the sink and looked at himself. His eyes widened and he managed to keep his cool… for about half second.

"!"

The scream gave the entire village a very unexpected and unwanted wake up call. At the same time everyone wondered what the heck was going on.

Naruto stepped back in shock as he looked at himself. Or at least he though it was him. The image in the mirror was taller then he was and a tad bit more muscular. His hair, spiked out like it normally did, but the whisker marks were darker and more pronounced. What made Naruto's eyes widen though, were his eyes. The whites were now black as night and the pupils were slit and a darker blue than before. It was a side effect of Kyuubi's chakra making the changes. Naruto looked at himself wondering what the heck was going on.

Naruto stumbled back and into the kitchen. This was all too crazy to believe. As he stumbled he didn't notice he was backing up to a chair which he promptly fell over. Naruto felt a slight pain in his arm as his arm was cut. He looked down to see a long cut going down the top of his forearm. He then noticed some small black and red tendrils healing the wound.

Naruto stared as he remembered seeing someone doing that in a dream he had last night. Naruto got curious. He rose up and lifted an arm. He focused and the tendrils wrapped around his arm again. When they left it showed his arm only black and sowing a lot more muscle. If he remembered the man in the dream called this arm form the muscle mass form. He lifted his arm and brought it down on the table. The thing was shattered to splinters. Naruto smirked. Then he started to wonder about the dream he had last night. He turned his mutated arm back to normal. He then held out his arm and pointed it at the chair. He focused and it floated off the ground. Naruto grinned and the chair shot across the room and broke as it struck the wall.

"Okay," Naruto said to no one in particular, "I can do things I saw in a dream I had. I have no clue how but I like it. Looks like I have to learn to control it first." He was silent for a moment… then he grinned. "Great! I can finally drop my mask!"

Naruto was about to walk out when he realized that he didn't have anything to wear. Something was yelling at him to get rid of that orange thing he always wore and as much as he liked the color orange, he had to admit his jumpsuit was not good for Shinobi to wear. He knew he couldn't go out in his underwear and the clothes he had were a little small. He also couldn't go into the clothing stores because the owners always chased him out or would only sell him that orange colored stuff.

Naruto was trying to figure out a way to do this when he remembered he could use the Henge no Jutsu to take the form of someone else… or just take a different appearance. He focused his chakra and formed a seal. There was sudden burst of smoke and when it cleared showing a man with black smooth haired, brown eyes and clear skin wearing normal clothes.

Naruto walked out of his apartment and headed for the clothing store. Naruto walked in and was glad that no one recognized him in his new appearance. After a bit of shopping Naruto settled with some lose jeans, a red shirt and a black leather jacket. He also grabbed a pair of sunglasses for good measure.

After paying for the clothes that were normally priced Naruto walked out and went into a nearby alley where he changed back to normal and put on his new clothes. Naruto then walked out with his new clothes on and his new sun glasses over his changed eyes.

As Naruto walked down the road he noticed he was getting looks from certain members of the female populous. Apparently he was much more appealing then in his orange outfit. As Naruto walked he saw a sign that had the image of two crossed swords on it and figured it was a weapons shop. Naruto remembered that one of the men in his dreams had weapons like that. He figured he could use those, but he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to use them right away since the technology was a few centuries old. He guessed he could buy some regular swords and use those instead. He walked inside and saw weapons of all kinds of maces, swords, axes, bladed boomerangs and so much more. An old man stepped up at the counter and asked, "Hello young man. How can I help you?"

Naruto walked up to the counter and said, "Yes. I doubt you have this, but I'm looking for a very strange type of sword."

The man raised an eyebrow and asked, "A strange kind? What kind of sword?"

Naruto hesitated for a moment then said, "A sword, which has a certain color to it and is made of light."

The man was quiet and Naruto was afraid that he was crazy. The man looked around and motioned for Naruto to follow him. Naruto followed the man until the two went into the back room. What Naruto saw in there made his eyes widened. There were weapons all over the place; guns, missiles, and larger ones that looked like they could tear through walls.

"Are these the swords you speak of?" the man asked as he pointed to a pedestal breaking Naruto's train of thought.

On the pedestal were two cylinders that looked old and worn out, but they were the ones he saw.

Naruto walked over to them and said, "Yes, they are. I'm surprised that you actually have them."

The man grinned and said, "My family has been around for a long time. One of our earliest ancestors made weapons like these… Stark I think his name was. Anyway we preserve weapons from the old world. These have been in the family longer than any of these. They're old but I think I can make them work again."

Naruto smiled and said, "Good. Do you think you could make an adjustment to them for me?"

The man pulled out a notepad from nowhere and asked, "Sure. What do you need done?"

Naruto held them both up as he said, "From what I know, the colors of the blade have different effects. I'm planning on being a ninja, but taking time to change crystals could take to long and I don't want to end up getting killed just because of that. I was wondering if you could put the crystals in there and put a mechanism in it that could switch them with the push of a button."

The man scratched his chin and said, "Hmmm. I believe I can do so, but how do you know this? No one has ever even used weapons like this before."

Naruto was quiet for a few moments then sighed as he then told the old man everything that he had seen in his dream. Well the stuff with the swords colors and effects. He stopped when he saw the man staring. Now Naruto was thinking that this guy was really thinking he was nuts.

The man smiled and stated, "Kid, I've heard of this a few times; weapons calling out to those who wield them. From what I can tell these lured you here showing you what the swords could do. I think you're the next person to wield these weapons."

Naruto gave a mental sigh of relief. He was glad that this guy didn't think he was nuts.

Naruto then handed them to the old man and said, "Good. Look um, I was wondering if I could get some regular swords. I think I should start out with regular swords since I can't use those right away."

The man laughed heartily as he said, "Finally, a kid with his head on straight! Go back to the store. I think I got something you might find interesting."

Naruto did as he was told and walked out. He waited by the counter for a few minutes until the man walked out of the back room with a large bundle. He carefully unraveled the bundle and revealed two katana swords. They were black with the image of a skull at the bottom of the blades and the handle was in the shape of a grip.

The man said, "These haven't been able to be held by anyone else. If you know about those swords, then I think you might be able to use these."

Naruto slowly reached out touched the handles of the blades. Then he lifted them up and held them for a moment. Naruto smiled happily and admired the swords and as he asked, "How much?"

The old man closed his eyes for a few moments then opened them and said, "Since the cost of the upgrade and fixing those old things will take some time, these… are on the house. It's the least I can do for you kid."

Naruto smiled and walked out the door with his new sword in an X pattern in sheaths on his back. The man thought to himself, _'That kid, he doesn't deserve all the flak this village gives him.'_

A little while later…

Naruto found an abandoned training ground and started practicing with his new swords in his ancestor's fighting style. He found that this wasn't a very easy thing to do. He needed a sparring partner, but what was the chance of that happening. He was about to pack up and leave when he heard loud shouting. He followed the noise and found a very unusual sight. There were two guys, both of which had large eyebrows; a bowl cut hairdo, green spandex jumpsuits, and orange leg warmers. With them was a guy with large eyes with no pupil and wore mostly brown and a girl in a pink shirt with her hair tied in buns.

The boy white eyed boy got up and said, "Someone is watching us."

"I got him," the girl in pink said as she whipped out at kunai and threw it at the spot where Naruto was. Naruto dodged it to the side.

Naruto said as he got up, "Hey easy, I just bought this outfit."

The white eyed boy asked, "Why were you spying on us? Who are you?"

"Isn't it polite to give your name first?" Naruto asked with a smirk making the boy growl.

"Neji!" the bun haired girl growled. She then turned to Naruto and said, "Sorry about him. My name's Ten-Ten. This is Lee and Gai-sensei."

"It is nice to meet you friend!" Lee yelled as he held out his hand which Naruto promptly shook it.

"Why were you spying on us?" Neji asked again.

Naruto shrugged as he said, "I thought this place wasn't in use; I only came out here to practice with these." Naruto unsheathed his swords and Ten-Ten stared at them with hearts in her eyes.

"Beautiful," she said reaching for it. Naruto promptly slapped away her hand.

"Mine," Naruto said pointing his thumb to himself.

Ten-Ten huffed and crossed her arms pouting.

Naruto then smiled and said, "You know… I could use a sparring partner. I have this new style I'm working on in both Taijutsu and kenjutsu."

Lee asked excitedly, "Really? What are these styles?"

"The Black Fist Style and the…Light Blades Style," Naruto said. It made sense since those two men's abilities were basically the same.

"I never heard of either style," Gai said raising one of his large eyebrows, "Did you make them yourself?" Naruto just nodded making Gai grin broadly as he said, "Then, let us test this style against my student! Lee!"

The boy who looked like a mini bunshin of Gai smiled broadly and got into a fighting stance. Naruto shrugged he handed his swords in their sheaths to Ten-Ten who hugged them to her body. The two stepped out of the way and Gai raised his hand. Naruto got into a stance as well. Gai turned to them and said, "Ready… fight!"

Lee charged at Naruto with an incredible speed. Naruto felt alarm bells go off in his head as he saw the boy move at intense speed. Naruto raised an arm just in time to block a punch, but was unprepared for a sudden kick to the stomach sending him back a bit. Naruto stumbled and clutched his stomach.

Naruto growled, "Man, you hit hard." Lee grinned and charged again, but Naruto was prepared this time. He dodged to the side and threw a punch to Lee's head sending the boy sideways and tripping over his own feet. "But so do I," Naruto said grinning.

Lee wiped his mouth and said with a grin, "Finally, I have an opponent to test my limits!"

Lee charged again and this time Naruto matched Lee's speed much to the surprise of everyone else. The two exchanged blows for a few moments. Naruto then sent an uppercut to Lee's chin sending him upward. Naruto jumped up following him and punched him a few more times. Then he rose up both fists and brought them down and nailed Lee in the head sending him down to the ground. Lee hit the ground hard with a resounding thud whereas Naruto landed gracefully. Apparently some of the moves that those two used in his dream became his own since he was going solely on instinct in that fight.

Lee got up and groaned in pain. He rose up clutching his arm and look at Naruto and asked "You are indeed a strong opponent; what is your name?"

"Naruto," the blonde answered. Naruto held out his hand as he said, "Thanks for the fight, it was fun. We should do it again." Lee nodded as he shook Naruto's hand. They then walked over to Lee's team where Naruto got his swords back and said, "See you guys sometime. I have somewhere to be."

"Bye Naruto," Ten-Ten yelled.

All the while Neji watched in interest. Neji had his Byakugan on and noticed that Naruto had two sets of chakra coils. The first one was normal but the second one was strange. It was like chakra but it flowed more freely. He wasn't even sure if it was chakra at all. He knew that he would be a threat in the future.

The next morning…

Naruto was at home sitting on his couch. He was currently in a meditative position and was deep in a trance. Naruto remembered from his dream that he needed to strengthen his bond with something called The Force. He was making progress in the long hours he had been meditating. Right now he was levitating himself and the couch. Naruto felt a presence enter the room and he felt their surprise at the scene. Naruto lowered himself along with the couch and asked "Do you need something ANBU-san?" He was asking the ANBU that had appeared in his room just a few moments ago.

"The Hokage wants to see you," the ANBU said before he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto promptly got up and headed for the door. As he walked out he decided to take a different approach to reach the Hokage's office. He started off walking and then started running. He then focused into his legs and black and red tendrils started running all across his legs. Then he jumped. He jumped high and landed on a nearby building. He ran faster as he ran across the rooftops and jumped from buildings. The few civilians who were watching this were in complete shock. They had never seen anyone run that fast.

\

Naruto saw the tower and jumped really high into the air. He landed with a resounding boom. Naruto then walked into the tower. Naruto was almost immediately recognized by the secretary. The woman growled and said, "What are you doing here boy? Get out of here before I call ANBU!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses at the woman. Naruto held out a hand and lifted the woman up making her cry out in surprise.

Meanwhile the Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, heard the shout and the next thing he knew his secretary was sent flying into his office along with the door to his office. Naruto stood in the doorway and the secretary looked terrified at Naruto. "Boo," was all Naruto said and the woman screamed and ran out of the office yelling that the Shinigami was after her soul or some other nonsense like that.

The Hokage then shook it off and smiled as he said, "Naruto, I'm glad that you could come."

Naruto smiled and asked, "What's up jiji? Is this about something I did?

Sarutobi nodded and said, "Yes, I saw the skills you displayed yesterday. Not many are able to gain that much skill in such a short amount of time. Would you mind explaining how you managed that?"

Naruto shrugged then told the Hokage about the dreams and his changes. He even took off his glasses to show his new eyes that efficiently made the Hokage freak out. Naruto then explained that he had somehow gained these abilities and he knew how to use them in the dreams he had.

Sarutobi realized what happened and thought, 'The Kyuubi…_ Apparently he gave Naruto some very interesting abilities. I wonder what their full extent is.'_

"Naruto would you mind displaying these abilities for me?" the old man asked.

Naruto smiled and said, "I don't mind, but maybe we should take this to a training ground. We don't want to destroy your office after all…"

Sarutobi nodded in agreement and a few minutes later the two were at a training ground and Sarutobi made a few Kage Bunshins. Sarutobi said, "Okay, let's see what you got."

Naruto nodded at the old man then moved at incredible speed at the bunshins while they stayed perfectly still. Naruto then shifted the, as it was called in his dream, Biomass in his arms to their claw form causing Sarutobi's jaw to drop. Naruto swung his claws with lethal precision slicing through bunshin after bunshin.

He shifted his Biomass again this time forming the whip fist. He shot it out and it connected with one of the bunshins reeling it in. Naruto shifted his other arm back to Normal and placed it on the bunshin's chest. Red tendrils spread throughout the bunshin's body as Naruto consumed it. Naruto felt his head throb and Sarutobi moved to help him when he saw Naruto straighten.

Naruto saw memories flash through his mind. He then saw the seal that the old man used to form these bunshins. He also noticed that these bunshins used more chakra then normal bunshins. He had a feeling the he would need them later.

Naruto turned his attention back to the matter at hand. He shifted his Biomass and formed his muscle mass arms. He charged forward swinging each clone was destroyed on impact. Naruto knocked one down and formed a hammer-fist with his left arm and brought it down on the bunshin's head, violently crushing it. Naruto looked at one of the bunshins and apparently it panicked. It took out a few kunai and threw them at Naruto. Naruto formed a shield with his muscle mass arm and blocked the kunai. Naruto then turned his other arm into its blade form with and charged and swung it cutting the bunshin in half.

Naruto then shifted both his arms back to normal as he looked at the last of the bunshins. Sarutobi thought that was the end of it when he saw Naruto point his hand at the bunshins. Suddenly one of the bunshins started gripping at his throat and was then lifted into the air. Naruto held out his other hand and a huge volt of lightning shot from Naruto's fingertips and struck the bunshin. The bunshin screamed in pain as its body was electrocuted and then exploded in a puff of smoke. The blonde wasn't done yet. He drew both his swords and held them in a similar manner as his ancestor as he looked at the two remaining bunshins. Naruto drew both back and threw them. The swords spun like saw blades because Naruto used The Force to make the blades spin and simultaneously connect with the bunshin successfully and cut him open. The swords then did a U-turn and headed back at Naruto who caught them.

Sarutobi noticed Naruto grimace. The blonde put the swords back in their sheaths and shook his hand as he said, "Note to self, be more careful with that move."

Sarutobi started coming out of stupor and said, "Naruto, I must say that that was impressive."

Naruto smiled and said, "Thanks old man, although there are more to these abilities than I'm aware of. I'm just learning them so don't have the more advanced stuff down yet."

Sarutobi thought for a moment then asked, "Naruto, can anyone else do these abilities like you now can?"

Naruto closed his eyes and after a few seconds shook his head and said, "No, I don't think so. Why are you asking?"

The old man grinned as he explained, "Because, I think I can classify these as bloodlines."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Bloodlines? I kind of remember something about them, but what were they again?" He wasn't as dumb as everyone thought he was, but he did have trouble paying attention in class.

Sarutobi explained, "Bloodlines are abilities that only belong to someone who had a mutation in their DNA. I think I can classify these abilities as two separate ones."

Naruto asked, "Really? Well, that's pretty cool."

The old man nodded while taking out a book and said, "Yes, and since you are the first one to have these abilities, you get to name them."

Naruto was quiet as he thought of a name for his abilities. Since they belonged to those two he figured he could at least name the bloodlines after them.

"The first one I'll call… the [Prototype] bloodline," Naruto said.

"Not really a fancy name," Sarutobi said, "Why pick a name like that?"

Naruto started shifting his arms into their other forms as he explained, "From what I know, these abilities will keep on growing and expanding… in a constant state of evolution." He then changed his arms back to normal.

Sarutobi nodded and began writing down the info before continuing, "All right, and the other one?"

"I'll call it… the Star Killer bloodline," Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Okay," Sarutobi said, "I'll have these abilities input as new bloodlines in the morning. In the mean time you might want to get home and get some sleep. Your final day at the academy is tomorrow."

Naruto nodded and ran home. As he did Sarutobi knew that things in the leaf would be getting very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Pet and Academy Test

Once again, I do not own Naruto, [PROTOTYPE], or Star Wars: The Force Unleashed or any of their characters. If I did own any of those, I would be pretty happy. Any OC's I come up with or other original ideas I come up with, I do have a claim to… This story was originally started by Isom, who gave me permission to adopt this story and run with it along with some of my own changes.

"Speaking"

'_Thinking, Letters, Flashbacks, Memories, Telepathy'_

Attacks, Jutsus, Force abilities, etc.

"**Bijuu, Summons, Armored Naruto talking"**

'_**Bijuu, Summons, Armored Naruto thinking'**_

Now on with the story…

Chapter 2: A New Pet and Academy Test

Naruto woke up from his sleep a little tired because Kyuubi had sent him a few more visions in his sleep. It showed the [Prototype] guy sending out massive waves of tendrils at is enemies. He did the same thing only with spikes come out of the ground. It also showed Star Killer using The Force to lift massive things. He even brought down a huge ship on top of a base and managed to survive.

Naruto woke up washed, ate some toast and scrambled eggs with bacon then headed out to the academy. Naruto was walking toward the academy when he suddenly smelt something. He recognized the smell as blood. That was when he noticed it was coming from a small patch of the woods. Naruto had a bad feeling as he made his way to the place.

Naruto found the place and his eyes went wide in shock. Before him lay a large family of foxes; each one was dead. Among the group was a small blonde baby fox. It was the only one that was still alive. A group of civilians and a few ninja about chuunin in rank were standing around the small animal. They were armed with knives, pipes, and all sorts of makeshift weapons. Naruto felt his anger rise as he saw one of them men raise the pipe he was using as a weapon.

Naruto felt something inside snap and roared in complete rage, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

The group turned to Naruto with looks of shock then they looks changed to anger and disgust.

A civilian yelled, "We're finishing off this fox and then we're going to finish you off!"

The man didn't continue as he felt a huge amount of killing intent aimed at him. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see Naruto sending a lot of killing intent. Red chakra was flowing of him and his sunglasses shattered to show black and red eyes.

Naruto growled out, "Your lives are over."

Naruto vanished. The civilians thought he had run away to get the Hokage.

Another civilian raised a pitchfork as he said, "If we can't kill him, then we'll just have the pleasure of killing this one!"

He looked to see the fox was gone. The guy looked around and then he looked up to see two Narutos up in the air. Both looked angry and one had the fox under his arm. One of the Narutos came down and landed in the middle of the group. He began to focus his Biomass. The other Naruto jumped back to a safe distance. The group looked at the boy in shock until Naruto yelled something out, "Devastator: Tendril Burst!"

A huge blast of tendrils shot out of Naruto's body. Each one struck the group and tore each of them apart. After a few seconds each one was drawn back and Naruto fell to one knee. After a few seconds and a deep breath Naruto calmed down and rose up. Luckily he managed to consume a few of the chuunin and stood still as his memories filtered. He found a few fire and water jutsus used by one of them. He even found a few chakra exercises to enhance his chakra control and capacity. Most importantly, he learned that the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him. He felt betrayed that the old man hadn't told him, but he would question him about it later. Luckily the spot they were in was deep in the woods so no one knew that they were out there. Plus Naruto had a feeling that the old man was watching. He also had a sneaking suspicion that the old man was going to have some ANBU do the same thing.

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office…

Sarutobi stared in shock at what Naruto had done. He was both surprised and shocked that Naruto had done something in such a brutal yet efficient style. He knew that when Naruto mastered these powers there was no one on earth who would be able to stop him… human or otherwise. Plus it saved him the trouble of send some ANBU to take care of them.

Back with Naruto and little fox baby.

The second Naruto walked over to the first Naruto and handed the fox to him. He then burst into smoke. During his demonstration when he consumed a Sarutobi bunshin he learned the Kage Bunshin jutsu. He was surprised to say that this was the first time he used it and he was surprised he got it down since he had trouble with the bunshin jutsu.

He was snapped from his thoughts when the fox whimpered. He knew the fox was badly injured. Naruto was thinking when he remembered that the techniques in his [Prototype] bloodline came from the guy being infected. He then sent a little bit of his Biomass into the small fox. The fox's wound healed and it got up and yipped happily. Naruto petted the fox and said, "Hey little guy, do you want to come with me? I could use a partner." The fox yipped again licked Naruto's face. Naruto smiled and said, "Okay little guy; you can come with me."

The fox growled a little. Naruto then realized he made a mistake.

Naruto said, "Sorry, little girl you can come with me."

The fox jumped down and started walking at Naruto's feet. The blonde then realized that he had to go to the academy and fast. Naruto then started running as fast as he could. He looked down to see the fox was running right next to him. 'Wow that stuff must act fast,' Naruto thought. He then looked up and didn't notice the brief red glow the small fox gave off.

Naruto made his way to the academy. Naruto jumped up to the roof along with his fox. The two then made their way to the academy. While they ran a few jonin noticed the boy running.

"That's him!" Gai said to the other jonin as he saw Naruto, "That's the boy that beat Lee yesterday!"

Kurenai Yuuhi, a girl with black hair and red eyes asked, "Really? I think that was Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto Uzumaki? As in the dead last," Asuma asked as he took a drag on his cigarette, "Dang."

A guy wearing mask and had his headband over his left eye spoke up, "I think the exam finals are today. Maybe we should see how much he's improved." The others nodded, and then they started to head for the academy themselves.

Naruto had just arrived at his classroom and walked inside. He sat down at his seat and waited for their instructor Iruka to come to the class. While he sat down, a girl with pale amethyst eyes next to him, cocked her head to the side for a moment then, upon recognizing the whisker marks and blonde hair, her eyes widened in realization who was sitting next to her. As a rather large blush began to creep around her face as she stuttered, "H-h-hello N-Naruto-kun. Y-you look n-nice. D-did something h-happen to y-your old c-clothes?"

Naruto turned to her said, "No, I just decided to go for a change in looks. Your name is Hinata, right?"

Hinata nodded with a small smile then gasped and asked, "Naruto-kun, w-what happened to your eyes?"

Naruto remembered that his glasses broke when he took out those civilians and chuunin. He was hoping to avoid this, but he didn't have a choice.

"Can you keep a secret?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded and Naruto continued, "I awoke a bloodline thee day before yesterday and I have an understanding of it, but I don't think I'll use it much seeing as I have no clue what I can do with it." It wasn't completely a lie; Naruto didn't understand all the abilities. He had only seen some of them… not all of them.

Hinata nodded and said, "O-okay N-Naruto-kun… b-by the w-way, y-your e-eyes l-look n-nice."

Naruto blinked in surprise then gave her a true smile as he said, "Thank you, Hinata-chan. I never noticed, but your eyes are very beautiful."

When he said that, it took all her willpower not to pass out. Hinata was thinking, _'Naruto just called me Hinata-chan and said my eyes are beautiful! Don't pass out… focus on something else…'_ She then noticed the fox pup and wondered if it belonged to Naruto.

Naruto was wondering why he said that to Hinata, but was brought out of his musings by the sound of yelling.

Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka had arrived and were currently fighting over who got to sit next to Sasuke Uchiha. The boy was the head of the class and always thought he was better than everyone. Naruto grinned at the thought of running him into the ground. Of course right now he was getting sick of Sakura and Ino yelling at each other and decided to put an end to it.

"Will you two shut up?" Naruto asked for them to hear. The two girls turned to Naruto sitting in the desk behind them.

"What did you say?" Sakura growled in a voice that normally scared him, but to her surprise kept his eyes closed and kept calm.

Naruto calmly repeated, "I said, shut…up."

Sakura growled then drew back her arm and nailed Naruto in the face. She then pulled back her arm clutching her fist in pain. No one else knew it, but Naruto had sent a little bit of Biomass into his face causing it to harden.

"You call that a punch?" Naruto asked as he opened his black and blue eyes. The colors scared Sakura while Ino seemed to be entranced by them. Naruto drew back his arm and said, "This is a punch!"

Naruto let loose a right hook that nailed Sakura in the face sending her flying across the room and slamming into the board in front of the classroom. She didn't go through the wall, but she did stay there since she was imbedded into it now.

Everyone stared in shock at the fact that Naruto just knocked out his crush. Hinata was happy because it seemed that Naruto had gotten over Sakura. Sasuke was looking at Naruto in interest; he had never seen that kind of strength before and wanted to know how Naruto got it. Before he could, however, two men entered the room. One was a tan man with brown hair and a scar across his nose. The other was pale and had silver hair. The first one was Iruka and the second was Mizuki. They were the instructors for the class.

"Attention students," Iruka said in a calm voice. Nobody listened, so he then did his Scary Big Head Jutsu and yelled, "Shut up you stupid brats!"

Naruto thought to himself, _'I wonder how he does that.'_

Iruka said as he calmed down, "Now then, it's time for the finals. Those of you who pass will become full fledged ninja. Now get ready for the first portion of the exam… the written test."

Everyone groaned as Iruka handed out the tests and things began. Around this time Sakura had pried herself out of the wall and was sending a huge death glare at Naruto. Naruto just ignored her as she went to her seat. Naruto looked over his test and felt something was off. He felt like his test was being messed with. He had a sneaking suspicion. He used The Force to read some peoples minds. He found that some people were answering questions but they didn't match up with his. He then read Iruka's.

_'I hope Naruto passes this year,'_ the scarred chuunin thought.

Naruto knew that it wasn't him that was messing with him. He then turned it to Mizuki.

_'With the genjutsu I set over that demon brat's test he's sure to fail. Then I'll trick him into stealing the forbidden scroll then I can kill him and take the glory for it. I'll be a hero and I'll be able to have the power of the scroll for myself.'_

Naruto clenched his fist for a under the table as he heard that. He couldn't expose him, but he could get him later. Naruto then went through the memories of the chunin he had consumed earlier when saving his fox. After going through the memories he found a memory.

Memory:

_When you're caught in a genjutsu there are at least two ways to free yourself from it. First, you can hurt yourself. Second you can form a ram seal and say kai. This should release you from the genjutsu._

End memory

Naruto put his hands under the desk and formed a ram seal. He whispered, "Kai!"

As soon as he did, the test changed and from what Naruto had taken from peoples minds it was the right test. He smirked as he started answering questions. A few times he had to go through memories to find an answer, but he managed to answer them all.

After everyone was done Iruka and Mizuki took up the tests. Once all the tests had been collected Iruka said, "Okay, now that that is out of the way, we're going outside for the target and taijutsu portion of the test."

Everyone got up and headed outside. As they made their way out, the fox Naruto had leapt up onto his shoulder. Naruto smiled at it and the fox seemed to grin back at him. As everyone exited the building they noticed a few jonin waiting for them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mizuki asked

Kakashi said with his nose in his book, "Oh, we came to see how the students handle this part of the test. It helps us know who we want for our teams."

Iruka nodded as did Mizuki.

When they got outside they started the target portion. While Naruto leaned against a tree and watched some of the other students. While he was watching, Hinata approached him and asked "H-hey N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned to her and smiled as he responded, "Yes? Do you need something Hinata-chan?"

She blushed and began fidgeting a little, "I-I was w-wondering… is t-that c-cute little f-fox y-yours?"

"Yes," Naruto answered scratching the little fox's ears.

Hinata smiled shyly and asked, "W-what's h-her n-name?"

Naruto had never really considered a name. He thought for a few minutes, then smiled and said, "I'm thinking Hitomi." The fox yipped happily at the name, "Okay, Hitomi it is."

Iruka then called, "Naruto, you're up!"

Naruto grinned as he stepped up the post. He heard a few people snicker as they saw him walk up. He heard them say something about needing a good laugh and decided to show off.

Naruto whipped out a few kunai and threw them at the target. Apparently he got his ancestors aim since every one hit the target. Everyone stared jaw dropped and bug eyed. The jonin were also shocked at the show of skill. Naruto then decided to show off some of his own skills and drew both of his swords. A lot of people especially a sickly swordsman stared at the twin blades. Naruto focused chakra into the blades and a little bit of Force power making the blades hum slightly. Naruto then drew them back and let them fly. To everyone's shock the blades spun like saws and as they hit the dummy they cut right through it. Naruto used The Force to make the blades turn around in mid air and fly right back at him. Naruto held out his hands and promptly caught them.

Iruka dropped the clipboard he was using to keep score and everyone else looked like their jaws were about to unhinge. Naruto put the swords back in their sheaths. As he walked away Sasuke walked up to him.

"Where did you get those swords?" he asked in an "I'm superior to you tone".

Naruto crossed his arms and said, "I got them at a weapons shop. Why do you want to know?"

"I want them," was Sasuke's answer.

Naruto turned away said, "Sorry buddy, but you can't have them."

Sasuke growled, "Dobe, I command you to-"

"That's enough *cough**cough*," said a voice.

They both turned to see a sickly man wearing a jonin outfit.

Sasuke said to the man, "I'm getting what's mine, so get lost."

The sickly jonin said, "Those swords *cough* don't belong to you, and he doesn't have to give them *cough* to you."

Sasuke growled and walked off. Naruto shook his head at the Uchiha boy then turned back to the man and said, "Thanks man."

"No problem *cough*," the man said, "My name is Hayate and I know what a sword means to someone."

Naruto asked, "So you're a fellow swordsman huh?" After receiving a nod, "Well I hope we can spar some time because I could use some practice on my kenjutsu style." Hayate grinned and walked back to the group of jonin.

Iruka cleared his throat getting everyone's attention and announced, "Now that that's out of the way, it's time for the taijutsu portion."

Sasuke smirked at Naruto. He knew that this would be his chance to beat Naruto and take those swords from him.

Iruka went inside and came back out with a small device that had a big ball filled with a bunch of smaller balls. Iruka then said "Whoever's name comes out of these two balls, will fight in a taijutsu match. Understand?" All the students nodded at their teacher. "All right then. Let's begin."

Mizuki turned the crank on the side of the device and the balls inside were all shifted around. After a few seconds the names Kiba Inuzuka and Chouji Akamichi came out.

Kiba cheered out, "All right! We get to take on the fat guy!"

Sadly Chouji was able to hear that. The boy growled and stomped over to the sparring ring leaving small cracks in the ground and causing the ground the shake with each step. Kiba ran over to the ring and got ready and faced the big-boned ninja.

"Begin," Mizuki yelled.

Kiba charged in ready to fight. Unfortunately Chouji threw a punch at the last second nailing the Inuzuka in the face. Kiba was knocked to the ground and then Chouji sat on him. Man that had to hurt. Chouji was named the winner though it was hard to say since Kiba was still trying to wrestle himself out from under the young Akamichi.

The next two names were Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. The two girls basically engaged in a typical cat fight. There was screaming, scratching, and hair pulling. In other words a lot of guys were staring. Naruto and Sasuke weren't thought. Naruto didn't because he thought it was shameful to the normal Kunoichi. Sasuke didn't watch because he was just not interesting in a fight between two weak fan girls.

The next match was Shikamaru Nara and Shino Aburame. Shikamaru, being the lazy genius that he was just withdrew as soon as the match started. It made practically everyone sweat drop at the fact. There were three things known about the Nara clan:

1) The men of the clan were completely lazy.

2) The men in the clan were usually murdered by their wives.

3) They were usually geniuses.

The most obvious of the three was of course number 1 in the list.

Naruto decided to pay attention to the next match because it was Hinata Hyuuga and one of Sasuke's fan girls. Naruto sensed through The Force that Hinata was very nervous, so when she looked over at him, he smiled kindly and nodded to her. That made her feel that he believed she would win, but wanted to see her fight and felt most of her nervousness fade away.

As the match began, the fan girl charged forward while Hinata stayed still. Hinata then managed to dodge every punch gracefully and it seemed to the other students that she was dancing more than fighting, but Naruto and jonin noticed that Hinata was leading her opponent throughout the whole fight. When they were both close to the edge, and in one swift move, Hinata managed to get behind her opponent and push her out of the ring, winning the match without a single injury to either participant.

After Hinata was declared the victor, a bunch of the other students (mostly fan girls) were saying that it didn't count since Hinata didn't throw a single attack. As Hinata began to feel depressed, Naruto waved her over to him and said, "Don't listen to them, you did great Hinata-chan! You managed to defeat your opponent without a single injury being done in the entire match. That shows you have a lot of skill."

Hinata, while blushing heavily, smiled at the praise and said, "T-thank y-you Naruto-kun… m-may I s-sit next to y-you?" Naruto nodded and smiled they just sat in comfortable silence while watching the next match.

The other matches were just down right boring. Then the names of the final match were drawn: Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked arrogantly at the fact that he would be able to beat Naruto.

_'Now I'll be able to prove that I'm top dog to this weird eyed loser,'_ the stopped in his thoughts. _'Did I just quote Kiba?'_ Sasuke shook it off as he ran to the sparring ring.

Naruto turned to Hinata and asked, "Hinata, would you please look after Hitomi-chan and keep my swords safe?" She nodded with a large blush on her face and after Naruto handed her his swords he walked over to the ring in a bored fashion.

"Go Sasuke!" one of the Uchiha's fan girls yelled out.

Another one called, "Yeah! Tear that dead last down to size!"

A few people stared incredulously at the fan girls. With what Naruto had done the past tests they still thought he was the dead last. Apparently fan girls can't accept the fact that someone might be better then the person that they worship.

"A weeks pay says Sasuke wins," said one of the jonin who didn't like Naruto.

"A months pay says Naruto wins," Gai said shocking everyone.

"I think I'll go with Gai on that bet," Kakashi said putting away his book.

Kurenai, Asuma, a jonin named Genma, Hayate, and two girls named Anko, and Yugao all agreed to bet on Naruto for a months pay.

"Ready?" Mizuki asked the two competitors. After seeing them both nod in agreement, he yelled, "Begin!"

Sasuke charged at Naruto who just stood there. At the last second Naruto jumped up avoiding Sasuke's punch. Naruto landed on the other side of the Uchiha and threw a strong punch. The result was the Uchiha crying out in pain as the strong hit struck his back.

"Oh no Sasuke," Sakura and Ino cried out.

Sasuke stumbled as he felt intense pain spread through his back. He turned and glared at the blonde who was grinning up a storm. Sasuke charge again yelling out a battle cry. Naruto crouch and unleashed a strong uppercut.

"It's over," Gai said.

Everyone looked at him and then looked at Naruto. The blonde jumped up after Sasuke and gave him a few more punches; Naruto then brought his hands together and brought them down on Sasuke's head. The Uchiha was sent down into the ground. Naruto lifted up his leg, still in midair and dropped down on Sasuke. The boy screamed in pain as Naruto's heel crashed into his stomach and sent him deeper into the ground. At that moment the last Uchiha blacked out.

As Naruto walked off the field smirking at his victory he heard the angry yell of both Sakura and Ino "Naruto!" Naruto saw the two charging and just stood there. The two swung and Naruto promptly caught both fist and bent the arms behind the respective girls back and had them kissing the dirt.

Naruto growled, "Listen you two, I don't care who you think you are or who you're think will marry you in the future. If you so much as try that again the only thing they'll find will be a few drops of blood. Am I clear?"

The two whimpered, "Y-Yes."

"Good," the blonde said in a much nicer tone as he let them both go. Naruto then started looking around and he couldn't find his little friend. It was then that he noticed that Hinata wasn't there. He looked around and heard giggling. When he located the source, he couldn't help but smile. The source was Hinata cuddling Hitomi. The fox was purring, if foxes do purr, at the affection. When they saw Naruto, Hitomi yipped and ran over to him and rubbed up against his leg. He began to scratch her head and asked her, "Did Hitomi-chan enjoy herself with Hinata-chan?"

The blonde fox yipped happily and nodded its head while Hinata walked over and handed Naruto his swords as she said, "H-here are y-your s-swords b-back Naruto-kun. Hitomi-chan w-was also v-very well b-behaved. We s-should probably g-go back inside f-for the n-next t-test." He nodded as they joined the rest of the class walked into the school to go back to the class room for the final portion of the test.

Those that made the bets for Naruto turned to the ones who betted against him.

"You guys owe us each a months pay," Kakashi said with a smirk visible behind his mask.

The ones who lost the bet were crying anime tears because they had lost a huge amount of money.

Back in the classroom…

"All right everyone; please take your seats," Iruka said as the group separated. Once everyone was seated, Iruka said, "For the final portion of the test, you will be tested on the three basic jutsu."

Naruto smirked as he heard this. He had always had trouble in the past because of the bunshin jutsu. Since he had a bunshin technique this time he was completely sure that it would work.

Naruto came out of his thoughts to see Sakura walk out of the examination room with a headband on. Naruto groaned as he saw that. Sasuke was called in next and a few minutes later he was came back out wearing a head band. Naruto groaned again. He cringed as his fan club screamed in happiness.

"Naruto," Iruka called.

Naruto walked in and stood before Iruka and Mizuki. Iruka then said, "All right Naruto, first Henge into someone."

Naruto transformed into the third Hokage. He didn't want to reveal his abilities just yet so he decided to use a regular transformation.

Naruto could sense Iruka's surprise and Mizuki's slight frustration. Iruka said, "Good, now switch perform a replacement."

Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke… in his place was a chair. Mizuki cried out when he was suddenly lifted off the ground by Naruto. He cried out again when he was unceremoniously dropped on his butt. Iruka was doing his best not to laugh and was failing at the moment.

"Very good," Iruka said writing down the results while Mizuki got his chair and sat down glaring at the blonde, "Now perform the bunshin jutsu."

Naruto asked, "Uh Iruka-sensei, does it matter what kind of bunshin it is?"

"No," Iruka answered with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto formed a cross hand sign and four Narutos appeared in puff of smoke. Iruka dropped his pencil and Mizuki felt his jaw drop. All the Narutos grinned at the looks on their faces. As they dispelled, Iruka smiled broadly, "Congratulations Naruto, you pass!"

He handed Naruto his head band and Naruto put it on his head. He walked out and Kiba walked up and smiled.

"All right man you passed!" Kiba yelled giving Naruto a high five.

Naruto smiled and said, "Yeah, I guess third time really is the charm."

"Seems that way," Kiba said smirking.

Naruto then said, "Well, since I don't have anyone to wait for I'm going to bed."

Chouji yelled after him seeing Naruto leave, "Hey man, don't forget that we have to come here again for team assignment in two days!"

Naruto nodded and waved goodbye to his friends.

As he headed for the door he walked past Sakura and Ino. Both girls flinched as he walked past expecting him to hurt them or something.

"Ladies," was all Naruto said as he walked past them.

The two looked at each other for a moment and then where Naruto had gone. "What a strange/weird boy," they both said.

Naruto walked home ignoring the stares as he walked home. When he arrived at home he saw there was a package at his door. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he never really received anything as a gift from…well anyone. Most of the stuff he got before was traps made by angry ninjas.

Naruto stepped over it and, after making sure, that no one was looking, he used The Force to lift it bring it in. He laid it down on the table and scanned it with The Force. He didn't sense anything strange. To be on the safe side he used The Force to unwrap it. As he did he gasped in shock. In the box were the two light sabers he had ordered from the old man in the weapons store.

They were different from regular light sabers though. It was still in the cylinder shape, but it had a grip on it with a part going over the finger to keep someone from hitting the fingers. The top of the cylinder had small red button and below that was a black switch. Naruto took one into his grip. He pushed on the switch and nothing happened. He pressed the red button and a crimson blade energy blade came out with a snap-hiss. The energy blade also seemed to resemble the blade of an actual sword. Naruto then noticed a note at in the bottom of the package. Naruto picked it up and read it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Yes I know who you are. Since I had to fix these up I decided to make some improvements. The thing for your fingers to fit through should help with your grip. If they get in the way though they can be taken off. In case you don't know the red button is what activates the blade, and the black switch changes the colors of the crystals. I found an old scroll that I think my grandfather had and it had the info on what colors were needed. You have no idea how hard it was to find some of the colors needed for this. On a side note since these weapons seem to be like the Raijin I decided to model the blade after that. I hope that you are able to use these to your liking. So live you with this quote from my favorite TV show: "Live long and prosper." Oh and before I forget there is a small thing in the box that will allow you to connect these to the back of your belt. That jacket's just long enough to hide them._

_Signed Dan, a.k.a. the old guy from the weapons shop._

Naruto smiled as he read this. He was shocked that the old man knew who he was, but was glad that he finally had someone who wouldn't over charge him for stuff. It made him happy. Naruto found the device. It was basically a belt buckle with two rings on it. Naruto attached it to the back of his belt and attached his light sabers to them.

Naruto then thought, _'Okay, I think I'll try these babies out on Mizuki-teme tonight.'_ Naruto waited until night fell then sensed a disturbance in The Force and leapt out his window. Naruto activated the thermal vision from his [Prototype] bloodline and scanned until he found a lone figure with a large scroll on his back heading for the forest. Naruto smirked and ran toward the traitor. It looks like he would get to test out a few more of his powers.

With the traitor…

Mizuki mentally laughed as he lost his pursuers.

_'Finally,'_ Mizuki thought with an insane smile, _'With the power of the forbidden scroll and Orochimaru-sama's power I will be unstoppable!'_

_'Of course you'll still have to get away,'_ a voice in his head said.

Before Mizuki had a chance to comprehend that someone else's voice had just been in his head he was struck in the back. He screamed in pain as he was knocked into a tree. He looked up to see Naruto standing in a tree above him. Mizuki yelled in anger, "You! How did you find me?"

Naruto smirked as he said, "It wasn't that hard, I can smell insanity from a mile away."

Mizuki smiled suddenly and looked up at Naruto. Mizuki sneered, "Naruto, do you want to know why you're hated? Why everyone ignores you?"

"I'll bite," Naruto said knowing where this was going, "Why?"

"Thirteen years ago," Mizuki explained, "the nine-tailed fox attacked our village as you know. You also know that the demon was killed. This was a lie. The Yondaime couldn't kill it so he sealed it inside a newborn baby. He sealed it in you. You are the nine-tailed fox that attacked out village!"

Naruto was silent. Iruka arrived unable to stop Mizuki from telling Naruto. The two looked at Naruto in silence. Suddenly Naruto started to laugh.

"What's so funny boy?" Mizuki asked.

Naruto said, "Nothing, just the fact that you think that I'm the fox. You must be as stupid as you look. I already know about the fox. I figured it out just earlier. I'm not that fox I know that much." Mizuki was in shock. He was expecting Naruto to go into shock or start denying it or start crying. In that state he could easily kill him. Iruka was also shocked but glad that Naruto didn't think he was a monster. Naruto became instantly serious as he continued, "I also know, that I'm supposed to kill traitors to my village."

"You can't kill me!" Mizuki yelled taking a fuma shuriken off his back and threw it at Naruto. Naruto simply to the side stepped to avoid it. The blonde grinned at the silver-haired man making him growl. At that moment the Hokage showed up with a group of loyal ANBU.

Naruto kept his eyes on Mizuki as he yelled, "Hey old man, you're just in time for the show."

"Wouldn't dream of missing it Naruto," the old man yelled.

"Hokage-sama, are you nuts?" Iruka asked, "Mizuki will kill him!"

The old man smirked as he said, "Actually, I'd be more worried about that traitor. Naruto! Feel free to use your special skills." The ANBU and Iruka looked at the Hokage questioningly then looked down at the two combatants with looks of curiosity.

Mizuki growled and took a second fuma shuriken off his back. He threw it at Naruto who didn't even move. Naruto held out a hand then to everyone's surprise the shuriken stopped in midair. Everyone gaped in shock. The Hokage looked on interested as Naruto sent the shuriken flying back with a force push. The extra boost made it fly fast and Mizuki jumped to the side to avoid the thing.

"Is that all you got boy?" Mizuki taunted.

"You wish!" Naruto yelled back as he jumped up after Mizuki.

The blonde got in close and held out his hand. The next thing everybody knew Naruto shot out a few bolts of lightning from his hand. Mizuki screamed in pain as the electricity surged through his body. He hit the ground twitching slightly because of the electricity flooding his system.

Everyone felt their jaw drop. A few of the ANBU were currently pinching themselves to see if they were awake and that this wasn't some really weird dream.

Naruto crossed his arms. Mizuki rose up from the ground and glared at the blonde rage and insanity burning in both of his eyes. Mizuki yelled, "You brat! No mere fresh-out-of-the-academy genin is going to get the best of me!"

Mizuki then transformed. He grew larger until he was about twice his normal size. He grew orange fur with black stripes. The tiger man growled and charged at Naruto. Naruto was quick to react and jumped over the man. He shifted his arm to their claw form and swung at Mizuki's back. Mizuki jumped up to avoid them. Mizuki came back down and landed a hard punch to Naruto's head. The blonde hit a tree hard. A little bit of pain ran through Naruto's arm as he got up. He twisted his arm till it cracked and he glared at the monster that was once Mizuki.

Naruto snarled, "Okay cat boy, you're asking for it.'

Naruto shifted his arms back to normal and took out the two light sabers from behind his jacket.

"Ha!" Mizuki laughed, "What are those toys supposed to do?"

Snap-hiss.

Mizuki's eyes went wide as he beheld two Raijin in Naruto's hands. The other spectator's felt their eyes widen as well. The only one who had a weapon like that was the Nidaime. How did Naruto manage to get two of them?

"Before you ask," Naruto said reading everyone's mind which had the same thought, "These are what the Raijin was based off of. Or at least I think it was. Anyway back to the matter at hand!"

Naruto ran at Mizuki with his light sabers drawn. Mizuki swung his claws and Naruto swung his light saber. The two stood on the other side of each other. There was a tense silence for a few moments. The next thing everyone knew a few slash marks appeared on Naruto's chest. Mizuki smirked to himself then his eyes widened. He screamed out in pain as his arm suddenly fell off. The pain and shock made him turn back to his normal self. He clutched the stump that was once his shoulder.

Naruto stood up as red and black tendrils ran across his chest and healed his wound and his clothes. He turned to the Hokage and asked, "Hey old man, isn't there a law against mentioning the Kyuubi?"

The old man smirked as he said, "Yes, I believe the punishment for breaking that law is death, and I believe he broke that law when this fight began."

"Permission to execute?" Naruto asked.

"Granted," the Hokage said.

Naruto grinned as he walked over to Mizuki's body. The man was in too much pain to do anything. Naruto placed a hand on his head. Naruto then used The Force to pry some information out of him. He drew all the information he could on this Orochimaru character. After that Naruto started to consume him. However just as he was about to his force sense sensed something off. It sensed something dark in the man. The Force told Naruto that if he consumed him, the darkness may try to take over his body. That's when Naruto got a wicked idea.

Naruto placed his hand on Mizuki's chest. Suddenly red and black tendrils spread over Mizuki's body. The man screamed in pain as the tendrils ate away at him. Naruto wasn't consuming him, but he was having the tendrils break Mizuki down. Mizuki screamed in pain… at least until the tendrils ate his lungs. After a minute there was nothing left, but a few drops of blood. The tendrils returned to Naruto's arm. Naruto then walked over and picked up the forbidden scroll and handed it to the Hokage who smiled gratefully.

The old man said, "Congratulations Naruto, you have just completed your first mission. You will receive pay for an A-ranked mission. Now go home I have some explaining to do to my ANBU and to your teacher here."

Naruto raised his hand and said, "Actually, I think that we should go to your office. There are some things we need to go over."

That's a wrap. I know that Mizuki wasn't supposed to last that long or do that tiger thing but I liked how Naruto to use his light sabers against him in the original story. Oh and by the way the crystal thing that was mentioned earlier here is a list of the colors and their effects just so you know what to expect.

1. Crimson-basic-no extra effect.

2. Orange-chaos-causes environmental damage.

3. Blue-meditation-replenishes force energy which is necessary for Naruto to pull of force moves.

4. Purple-protection-increases defense.

5. Magenta (or at least that what I think the color is)-fury-allows Naruto to access force fury mode.

6. Green-healing-gain extra chakra from defeated enemies.

7. Pink-corrosion-corrodes enemies on contact or thick metals.

8. Light green-life drain-drains chakra from opponent on contact.

9. Gray-focus-consume less force energy

10. Very light green-regenerate-helps heal. Only used if Naruto takes extensive damage and [prototype] healing powers aren't able to heal fast enough.

11. White-wisdom-gains force points which will allow Naruto's force powers to enhance after a certain amount of victories.

12. Dark orange-incineration-sets light saber wounds on fire.

13. Yellow-shock-may shock enemy.

14. Black-disintegration-may disintegrate enemy on contact.

15. Silver-amplification-increases the damage done by all attacks*

I got these out of the game so those of you who actually own the game check it out. Those of you who don't have the game look it up on you. Silver lightsaber crystals were obtained from the special edition of the game. The next chapter is from scratch followed by a more familiar one. Hope for more reviews. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3: Questions, Truths and Kyuubi

Once again, I do not own Naruto, [PROTOTYPE], or Star Wars: The Force Unleashed or any of their characters. If I did own any of those, I would be pretty happy. Any OC's I come up with or other original ideas I come up with, I do have a claim to… This story was originally started by Isom, who gave me permission to adopt this story and run with it along with some of my own changes.

"Speaking"

'_Thinking, Letters, Flashbacks, Memories, Telepathy'_

Attacks, Jutsus, Force abilities, etc.

"**Bijuu, Summons, Armored Naruto talking"**

'_**Bijuu, Summons, Armored Naruto thinking'**_

Now on with the story…

Chapter 3: Questions, Truths and Kyuubi.

Naruto was currently sitting in the Hokage's office across from the old man himself and had just finished telling him what he had gotten from Mizuki's mind. The old Hokage sighed and asked, "Is what you said true?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yes, I used my Star Killer Bloodline to extract the information from Mizuki's mind and learned that he was working for this Ororchimaru guy. Wasn't he the one of the sannin?"

The old man nodded and said, "Yes he was. He, along with Jiraiya and Tsunade were my students until he turned traitor to the village." Naruto watched as his eyes then clouded for a few moments as the old man remembered the past before shaking his head and asking, "Is that all Naruto?"

Naruto took a deep breath and said, "In regards with Mizuki, yes that is all; but in regards to Kyuubi? Not a chance." Seeing the old man wince he continued, "When exactly were you going to tell me that it was sealed inside of me?"

Sarutobi sighed and said, "In all honesty, I was going to tell you within the next couple of days since you are now a genin. I kept it secret from you in hopes that you would have a normal life."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "I can understand that you wanted me to have a normal life, but wouldn't it have made more sense to not tell anyone about Kyuubi in the first place and just tell me instead?"

Sarutobi sighed again and rubbed his forehead as he said, "I wasn't the one who told the council Kyuubi was sealed in you. Someone else must have seen the sealing and blabbed to the council about it. If that hadn't happened, I would have kept it secret and told only you. Once the council found out, I created a law making it illegal to tell any of the younger generation about Kyuubi so you would at least be able to make friends."

Naruto kept his face calm and said, "But that exactly happen. They may not have been able to tell their children about me containing the Kyuubi, but were able to tell them to stay away from me and that I was a monster."

Sarutobi lowered his head and said "You're right Naruto. It seems no matter how much I try to help you; you end up having to deal with short end of the stick."

Naruto nodded and said, "There is something you can do to make it up to me." Sarutobi raised his head and Naruto said, "You can tell me who my parents are." Before Sarutobi could say anything, Naruto quickly said, "Before you say something like you aren't ready to know who they are or something else like inheritance or other stuff, I feel that if I am able to handle the knowledge of the Kyuubi in me without freaking out, I think I deserve to know who my parents are."

Sarutobi stared at Naruto for a few moments thinking, _'I promised Naruto's parents that I would tell him of his heritage when he was mature enough and strong enough to handle it. True, Naruto has shown great maturity now that he has obtained two Kekki Genkai and they are powerful. Perhaps it would be okay to tell him who his parents are.'_ He then took a deep breath and said, "Okay Naruto, but there are a few things you need to know before I tell you."

Naruto nodded and said, "Okay old man."

Sarutobi took a deep breath and activated some silencing seals and said, "First off, your parents made many enemies while they were alive who would be all too happy to kill you upon finding out your either one's son. Second, in your parents' will, they requested that you not know who they were until you, reached chunin rank, turned sixteen or were able to protect yourself which I believe you now fall under."

The old Hokage stood up, walked over to the Yondaime's photo on the wall, and moved it to reveal a safe hidden in the wall. He then removed several of the scrolls and laid them on his desk and handed Naruto two of them and said, "While all these scrolls belong to you, I want you to read your parents wills first before I explain everything else." Naruto nodded and opened the yellow scroll first and began to read.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this, then that means that I am dead and you are sixteen, chunin, or the old monkey feels you are ready to know about me. I guess that it also means that you already know Kyuubi being sealed inside of you. Well, my name is Minato Namikaze and I am your dad, the Yondaime Hokage. I know you probably hate me for sealing the Kyuubi inside of you, and in all honesty, I deserve it, but I couldn't ask another family to do something I myself wasn't willing to do. I hope you were treated as the hero you are, but I doubt that is what happened. Your Godparents Jiraiya or Tsunade should have been there to look after you, but if they aren't then someone, and I suspect the council, must have done something to ensure that didn't happen._

_Your mother's is name Kushina Uzumaki and she made us write these letters in case something happened to us during your birth. I will let her explain more in her letter. Moving on, at the end of this scroll are seals containing my notes on sealing, techniques I have created and learned including my two signature techniques, Rasengan and Hiraishin and lastly my journal so you can know me more._

_I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I hope I will have your understanding. I am sorry for any pain you have had to go through in your life and I want you to know that I love you._

_Your father, _  
><em>Minato Namikaze Yondaime<em>

_PS. Beware of Jiraiya, he is a pervert so don't let him near your girlfriend and if you see him, be sure to kick him in the balls for peeping on your mother and I during our honeymoon._

Tears were running down Naruto's face as he read the letter and chuckled when he finished it and said, "So the Yondaime was my dad huh?" Sarutobi nodded and looked down then Naruto continued, "I'm kind of surprised no one picked up on it since I looked pretty much like a mini-clone of the guy, but with whisker marks." Naruto took a deep breath then said, "I respect what he did, but when I meet him in the afterlife, I am going to kick his ass. Until then, I will surpass him and become Hokage."

Sarutobi then chuckled and said, "I have no doubts that you will Naruto."

Naruto then placed the yellow scroll back on the desk and reached for the red scroll.

_Dear Naruto,_

_My name is Kushina Uzumaki, and I am your mother. If you are reading this letter then what I was afraid of has happened. I should let you know the reason why I made your father and I write these letters. I am the second jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I know that is a large shock to you, especially since you probably believe you are the first, but that isn't true. Mito Uzumaki, the wife of Harishima Senju was the first. I became the second when she was at the end of her life._

_The reason why I am telling you this is because a jinchuuriki's seal is at its weakest during childbirth. We have taken all the precautions for your birth, but I am still getting a bad feeling something may go wrong. If what I am afraid of has happened, don't ever believe that you are responsible for Kyuubi's release._

_Sealed at the end of this scroll are my techniques, fighting styles, my notes on sealing, and my diary and some photos of me and your father in hopes that you can know us better. I pray that this letter isn't necessary, but I would rather be safe than sorry. Know this, no matter what, your father and I love you more than anything else in this world and have never regretted bringing you into this world._

_One more thing, if you see a pervert named Jiraiya, KICK HIS ASS! He deserves it and the moment you meet him, you will know why! If you meet Tsunade and she is still a moping sourpuss after all these years, SMACK THE STUPIDITY OUT OF HER AND HAVE HER GET ON WITH HER LIFE!_

_Your loving mother, _  
><em>Kushina Uzumaki SEXIEST KUNOICHI DEAD OR ALIVE!<em>

Naruto couldn't help but laugh as he read the last bit of his mother's letter and after letting the old Hokage read it, he couldn't help it either. Once they were both done chuckling, Naruto looked at the Hokage and said, "Thanks for letting me have these old man, but what are the other scrolls?"

Sarutobi smiled and gestured to each one as he said, "As you know the red and yellow scrolls were letters from your parents along with their techniques sealed in them. The blue one contains several deeds to various businesses and properties that your parents owned whereas the white one contains all the money from your parents accounts. I took the money out of their accounts so the council wouldn't be able to steal from it. They tried to get it by saying that they had no child, they should be free to use it, but since I was trying to protect you, I had to remove it without anyone knowing."

Naruto nodded in understanding, but had a feeling of something was coming and said, "There is something else you are going to tell me, isn't there?"

The Sandaime nodded and said, "Now Naruto, while these belong to you, I feel that the white and blue scrolls would be safer back in their vault until you reach Chunin rank. Would you be willing to let me hold onto them until then?"

After taking a few moments to think it over, Naruto nods and says, "In all honesty, I probably would have asked you to do so anyway since I don't trust those scrolls being safe in my apartment, but I would like to at least keep the letters from my parents."

Sarutobi nodded and said, "I understand. Let me give you a storage scroll you can use to store them in along with a book on the basics of Fuinjutsu so you can learn how to seal and unseal objects at will. Although I do have a request for you." Naruto raised an eyebrow as the Sandaime explained, "I ask that you keep your father's Rasengan and Hiraishin, should you learn them, secret and don't reveal them until you have completely mastered them."

Naruto nodded and smiled as he said, "I understand and you have my word that I won't use either technique until I have mastered it completely."

The old man smiled and pulled out a sealing scroll from his desk and sealed the red and yellow scrolls in it then got a book on basic sealing and handed them to Naruto before asking, "There you go Naruto. Now is there anything else you wanted to ask me?"

Naruto nodded and said, "If possible, could you postpone team placements for a week or two? I would like some time to work on my bloodlines, my parents jutsus and read my mother's diary and father's journal."

Sarutobi thought for a moment then nodded and said, "I can push team placements to a week from now, but no further."

Naruto smiled then picked up the scroll and book and said, "I'm going to go home and get some rest. Thanks and I'll see you later old man."

Sarutobi chuckled to himself as Naruto left. He then turned to Minato's picture and said, "You and Kushina should be proud of your son Minato. He is going to become a legend in his own right." As he stared at the photo, he noticed the Yondaime seemed to have a very familiar grin on his face.

Back at Naruto's apartment…

Naruto walked into his apartment and yawned as all of his exhaustion came up to him and decided to just go to sleep in his clothes and not bother changing out of them. He then went into his bedroom and plopped down on his bed and shut his eyes and went to sleep…

Drip…

Drip…

Drip…

Naruto opened his eyes to see he was in a corridor that reminded him of a cross between a sewer and a tunnels used to maintain things underground. Looking around, he could see blue and red pipes along with black and red veins that were everywhere and misty energy along what appeared to be clear pipes. It took him a moment, but he realized what they were and said to himself, "If the red and black veins represent my [Prototype] bloodline and the clear pipes with glowing mist are my Star Killer bloodline, then the other two must represent my chakra along with the Kyuubi's chakra…" Naruto looked at where the red pipes were coming from and muttered, "Something tells me that Kyuubi is the reason I am here… I might as well check out the Kyuubi and see what it wants."

Standing up, Naruto follows the red pipes until he reaches a cage with golden bars and a paper in the center that had the word SEAL on it. As he walks closer, a pair of red, slit eyes open and a powerful voice says, **"So you finally show up. I was wondering how long it would take for you to arrive."** Just as Naruto is about to say something, Kyuubi yawns and says **"If you don't mind, could you make it quick? Shifting around DNA and creating a secondary chakra network takes a lot of energy."**

That surprised Naruto and he asked, "So you are the reason I can now do those things I saw in my dreams. I am guessing that you are the reason for those too?" After getting a nod, Naruto asks, "Okay, so why?"

Kyuubi chuckled and said, **"I did that for a number of reasons. First, I refuse to have a weak host. Both your mother and that Mito Uzumaki were fairly strong, so I didn't really need to do much there. Second… I was bored."** That statement caused Naruto to develop a sweat drop which Kyuubi noticed and said, **"Hey, you try being locked behind these bars for thirteen years with nothing to do! Things get old real quick and there wasn't anything for me to do besides sleep which also gets old real quick. A plus side of the changes I made is that I can now see and hear what you do so there will be at least some form of entertainment."**

Naruto sighs and said, "So the main reason you gave me these bloodlines was because you were bored and had nothing better to do." He then looks up and says, "Thanks, I know you didn't have to do that, and mainly did it out of boredom, but you still gave me something that can help me become a much better shinobi and allows me to finally be myself." Kyuubi raised an eyebrow which Naruto noticed and said, "I take it that you haven't seen my memories yet, have you?" After a shake of the head, Naruto sighs and says, "Take a look at them when you have the chance, but I should warn you that they aren't… pleasant."

Kyuubi nods and yawns again and says, **"I'll have to do that after I am rested up, but there are a couple things I might as well talk to you about since you're here now."** Naruto raises an eyebrow but nods for Kyuubi to continue. Kyuubi takes a deep breath and says, **"First, you inadvertently tapped into my chakra when those ningen tried to kill that kit. It's not really problem for you or me, but when you used your new bloodline to heal the kit, some of my leftover chakra also got infused into her."**

Naruto's eyes widened and quickly asked, "What does that mean for Hitomi-chan?"

The massive fox raised its paw and started scratching its chin as it said, **"To be honest… I am not sure."** Seeing the look on Naruto's face, the fox quickly said, **"Now let me explain before you say anything. The reason is because I have no control over the chakra she absorbed. She might grow in size, tails, intelligence… heck the young kit might even gain abilities that even I can't imagine. There is also the chance that nothing might happen to her at all."**

Naruto nodded in acknowledgment and made a mental note to keep an eye out for his little fox. He then asked, "Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

Kyuubi nodded and said, **"Yeah, there is and it is about your bloodlines. I used my chakra to upgrade them, so to speak. Your [Prototype] bloodline as you call it, is now able to use the DNA of other animals to create new forms and abilities which will come in handy."** The giant fox then smirked and said, **"In regards with your Star Killer bloodline, I could sense that the more someone uses that Dark Side energy, they begin to become corrupted by it because their bodies and minds aren't able to handle its potency. In that sense, it is a lot like Nature Chakra and how if you absorb too much, you will turn to stone."** Naruto's eyes widened in worry to which the Kyuubi chuckled and said, **"Don't worry that won't happen to you and the reason why is ironically your other bloodline."** Seeing Naruto's confused face, Kyuubi explains, **"Like you told that old monkey, that bloodline is in a constant state of evolution…"**

Naruto's eyes widen as he realizes, "Meaning that it will evolve my body to where I won't become corrupted by the Dark Side of the Force!"

Kyuubi nodded and grinned as he said, **"Exactly. That also means your body can develop immunities to any poison, toxin and illness in existence so you will only have to worry about being killed from battle and near as I can tell, nothing else. Don't get me wrong, there might be weaknesses that I haven't found yet, but you should be able to recover from the most debilitating of poisons in a matter of hours."**

Naruto whistled and said, "You certainly pulled out all the stops on those bloodlines. Well I don't want to keep you up any longer than you have to, so how do I get out of here?"

Kyuubi chuckled and said, **"All you need to do is focus on 'wake up' and you'll do so. After that you can go back to sleep."** Naruto nods and after he fades away, Kyuubi yawns then realizes something and says, **"Damn, I forgot to tell him to change his mindscape. I guess I will have to ask him to do that the next time he comes back."** It then yawns again and lies down and mutters, **"Better appreciate what I did Kit. I refuse to be used like a mindless beast again by those thrice damned eyes again."**

A/N  
>And that is a wrap. I would like to apologize to everyone in how long it took to update this story and thank everyone who has been so patient. There are a few reasons why it took so long…<p>

First, as I stated in my profile, I am rather sporadic when it comes to me updating and again I apologize for that. Second, I was busy helping a friend move, so that cut into my time. Finally, and most recently, I hurt my toe and almost broke the nail off my big toe. For those of you who don't know what that feels like… IT HURTS! Luckily, it seems that I am going to keep it.

Another thing that is listed in my profile, I am working on another story which I will give a few hints about. Silver Eyes… there are very few stories involving it (crossover or otherwise)… and its name will be Naruto: ED (try to figure out what the E and D stand for). Those who figure it out, good job, but don't say anything so as not to ruin the surprise for other readers. Now I am going to post the story on the same day as either the next chapter of Naruto the Black Star Unleashed or the one after it so people will get a chance to read it.

Hinata is going to end up with Naruto for sure (I just love that pairing), but I am not against the idea of allowing a few other girls share Naruto. I am still on the fence about it, but will have a decision about it by the time the Wave Arc ends.

I would also like to wish everyone a Happy Valentines Day and hope you all have fun today.

That is all I have to say and I hope everybody enjoys what I have planned. Later everyone!


	4. Author Note Very Important Read ASAP!

**Please read me!**

****I would like to apologize to everyone who has been patiently waiting for me to update this story and would like to take a moment to explain why it has been a while in updating them. Suffice it to say, the past couple of months has been... less than beneficial for my being able to update.

First, as I listed in my profile, I got shingles on my palm. For those of you who don't know what that is, it is a reactivation of the chickenpox virus and is an absolute pain in the neck to deal with and prevented me from typing.

Next, I got a new computer and it took a while to transfer files to my new one. The reason why this is important is because the file I was using to make my rendition crashed, not once, but twice. The fact that it crashed while in recovery mode meant that I had to start all that over again.

And finally, the pièce de résistance, my X-box 360 is now suffering from a little thing called the dreaded E74. I don't currently have enough money to get a new on (or even an old one), so I can't play Star Wars: The Force Unleashed I & II + [Prototype] (even worse is that I pre-ordered the Blackwatch Collector's Edition of the game and might not even get to play). That means that I am unable to restart my creative juices for the story since playing the games makes it easier for the ideas to come. So in reality, that has also postponed a few more of my stories since my X-box was crucial to conduct 'research.'

Now some good news. My sister's fiancé had a similar problem on his X-box and his friend repaired it for him and offered to ask his friend if he would be willing to repair mine. His friend said yes so now all I need to do is give it to my sister's fiancé the next time I see him and he will take it to his friend and repair it. Hopefully I will get it repaired very soon.

I assure you, everyone, that I am not stopping anything and am still working on the stories, but they will be even slower than before so for that I apologize again. I am also posting this on my profile so people who check it know what is going on.

One final note: I don't know if anyone else does, but I personally find it annoying for it to go from a story chapter to an author note for a chapter followed by another chapter in the story. So once I have the next chapter ready, again, I will delete this one and put up the _real _chapter.

This is Dinowolf, Signing out!


	5. Another Author Note Which Should Be Read

**Please read me!**

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosening a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

BabLe7

Kira Ultima

Kid Klip

Dinowolf

**(This is a gross disrespect of what this sights stands for. I'm sure many of us will not be having such a thing happen, because if it does, this site will cease to exist. We can take our stories else where**.)

On a personal note, the least that can be done is a warning sent to the author so that they may have time to either at least change their story or make a backup as some authors do not have their stories saved on their computers and I can speak from experience that losing a story that you have spent weeks or even months on hurts far more than one can believe. A thirty day warning could easily go a long way at least smoothing things over by giving us a chance.

This is Dinowolf, Signing out!


End file.
